


Broken Dreams

by Shadowgirlx



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Loss, M/M, Malec, Memories, Parabatai, Saphael, clace, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowgirlx/pseuds/Shadowgirlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary Fairchild. Her life ended but her soul lives on. How do the people closest to her cope when she lost her final battle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments and kudos. They mean a lot to me.

  
She was truly beautiful. Her auburn hair swished with such grace and her green eyes lit up everytime she was happy. It was agreed that she didn't deserve what she got. People knew she was selfless, willing to do anything to save the people she loved but no one realised the lengths she was willing to go.

They were asked to carry out a mission like others they had faced before. Many demons were swarming in the underground tunnels that lead from the Hotel Dumort. The Accords implied that in times of need, Downworlders could call on the help of Shadowhunters. They assumed there would be 20, 30 demons, 50 at the most but boy how they were wrong. There must of been 100 demons all raring to attack.

Each of them was ready: Clary with her seraph blade and throwing daggers in her belt,

Jace with his long-sword gripped in both hands alongside Alec, his parabatai, who was equipped with runed arrows in his bow ready to fire.

Even Izzy was there with her electrum whip and shocking six inch heels with blades embedded in them as well as Magnus and Simon with their warlock powers and vampire capabilities.

Even then were they against all odds. The battle was a perilous one that is still not forgotten. Jace, the angel boy, attacked first with his parabatai close on his heels. As the first demon sprung towards them Jace slayed it effortlessly. They both knew as long as they stayed alive they would always have each others backs.

Magnus and Simon has become the most unlikely friends even though Magnus would never admit that to "Sheldon". Simon even bonded a little with Alec but he had to give Magnus credit for that one because ever since they'd been together Alec had changed a lot. He smiled and laughed a lot more and everyone saw it. Their love for each other was so sickeningly sweet. In that battle it was the first time he saw Magnus without his flirty attitude and quirky facial expressions. His green-gold cat eyes glinted under the bright white of the witchlights as blue flames danced from his fingertips and in one blink he sent two shax demons straight back to hell in a hiss of smoke.

Clary and Izzy however were struggling. They had been backed into a corner by about 40 demons and Izzy being Izzy thought she could take them all down. The worst part was more and more demons kept coming, but where they were coming from was still a mystery.

Slowly Izzy and Clary began to tire, their reflexes becoming slower and their strength weakening. In a sudden blur Izzy was disarmed and struggling in the grasp of two demons except they weren't harming her. This confused Clary and when she spun around she panicked at what she saw.

Jace, Alec, Simon and Magnus were all captured and held alongside Izzy but the demons still weren't attacking her. Instead they swarmed around her and the others. It was then that she heard the voice. The cause of her nightmares, her pain, her dread, her suffering and her shattered life. As it spoke her body shuddered.

"Hello Clarissa." It was Sebastian.

* * *

"No. No this can't be true! You're dead! You died in my mothers arms!" She screamed her hands shaking violently.

"Oh how you underestimate me little sister," he snarled, with a hint of content in his voice. "Do you really think I would be that easy to kill? My soul is invincible, I can take form of whatever I choose. It's a great shame you chose not to join me, besides you are mine! Blood calls to blood, no?"

"How dare you! You tried to rape her!" Screamed Jace with a venomous voice. Izzy paled along with the rest of them.

"Ah hello Jonathan. Missed me?" Sebastian asked with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"None of us have you son of a bitch! And I am not yours Sebastian. I would rather die than even touch you willingly. You disgust me." Clary screeched trying to hide the fact she's choking up.

"Well Clarissa, fortunately for you I'm showing mercy-"

Jace snorted, "That's a first."

"The demons are under my command. They shall not leave until they taste the blood of one of you. If you kill them more will come I assure you. I must say I wasn't quite satisfied when I killed that Spanish speaking vampire, what was his name... oh yes: Raphael. He wouldn't dare kill his sparkly warlock friend to save his own life, God how naïve"

Simon winced and doubled over in pain as he heard the name of the man he grew to love. "Sire," he whispered. He saw Magnus shed a tear or two as they shared glances to try and comfort each other.

"Tick tock, my time is precious." Sebastian mumbled, sounding increasingly impatient.

The demons began to slowly advance on them. Clary stood planted to the ground overwhelmed by what had just happened. Sebastian was alive, and after blood. She turned to look at the terrified faces, faces she'd see for the last time. She slowly approached Jace, feeling she owed him a goodbye.

"You know I love you, right?" She said, tears falling down her face.

"Clary?" His eyes grew wide in question and concern.

She planted a soft and gentle kiss on his cheek for the last time and turned to the others.

"You guys have become my family, I love you all." She hesitated before adding, "tell my mum I love her."

She started to walk backwards, tears in streams now and before anyone could react, ran straight into the swarm of demons.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The pain was excruciating. She was being torn apart slowly and painfully. Demons swarmed around her and blocked all light from her view. Salt tears stung her eyes and cheeks as she crumpled on the ground. A deafening ringing noise drowned out the screams of her loved ones.

"No!" Sebastian cried. "Demons stop, I command you!"

Her body was aching and helpless but the demons had stopped attacking. Her mind was dizzy, and everything went black.

 

*FLASHBACK*

She is back at Lake Lyn, a place she begged herself to forget, with the wind furiously beating at her face. A shadow appeared in the distance and she raised her weapon, weary that it could be Valentine or Sebastian but sees Jace, her Jace walking towards her.

No, not walking, stumbling. The smile fades from her face and a horrified expression replaces it. When he's barely 3 metre's away the red stain blooming on his t-shirt becomes clear as he collapses. She gathers him in her arms singing softly to him as his eyelids grow heavy:

"You only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow-" she sings as her voice starts to break into silent sobs,"only know you love him when you let him go. And you let him go."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

 

Jace couldn't move. It's like someone drained all the energy in his body at that very second. He felt like he was in a dream. 'No,' he told himself, 'Clary's okay.' The demons were beginning to retreat but no one could move an inch.

Alec was clinging to Magnus like he was the only thing that could save him from crumbling inside. Alec began to love Clary like a sister, she always listened to him when he was in pain. Izzy stood screaming, not caring that her face was a mess because of her tears and Simon fell to the ground sobbing his heart out. At that moment Jace saw her.

Her delicate hand that he'd seen scrawling runes in an old notepad so many times before. She looked so still, so peaceful and yet— she moved. It was only slight but her hand twitched as if to try and show them she was alive.

He sprinted over to her before anyone could stop him and bundled her in his arms. She was so weak, so pale, she had lost so much blood. He went to place a soft kiss on her lips and her eyes fluttered open.

"Jace," she whispered managing to smile ever so slightly.

"Clary. What were you thinking? Hold on for me while Magnus heals you." Jace pleaded as tears welled up in his eyes."Magnus! She's alive. Over here, quick."

All of her family rushed to her side to aid her in anyway they could. Magnus clutched Alec's hand as blue sparks soared from his fingertips-

"No. Magnus stop, please." Clary said wheezily.

"Biscuit, I have to heal you." Magnus whispered softly to her. "I'm already dying Magnus. Besides if I don't die Sebastian will come back. He killed people to get at me. I- I'm the reason Raphael and Max are dead, don't pretend I'm innocent." Clary stuttered.

Jace stared at her." Clary that's not true! You can't blame yourself." Clary turned her gaze towards Jace and brushed a shaking thumb over his cheek.

"Jace, you remember when you told me the story about the boy and the falcon?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." Jace replied, struggling to get his words out.

"I think you were right all along. To love is to destroy." She mumbled, her eyelids growing heavy. If this was dying it wasn't the worst thing. Jace paled and turned to Magnus who was shaking his head.

"She's lost far too much blood. There's nothing I can do now," Magnus said, his face dark with sorrow. Clary used all her energy to open her eyes one last time.

"We are one Jace Herondale. I will wait in heaven until you are by my side once more." She smiled before slowly slipping away. Her body became limp in his arms as he kissed her for the last time.

"Ave atque vale, my love. May we meet again."

As soon as those words left his lips he began to sob. 


End file.
